cuando pierdes tu esencia
by ArianDiCaffrey
Summary: zero y sayori en un parque, con la fresca brisa del otoño como invitado, tratando de recordar y aferrándose a ellos.


NOTA:

Ey hola mundo! XD amm...bueno este es mi primer fic es sobre vampire knight uno de mis animes favoritos y claro con una de mis parejas favoritas zero y sayori , (sé que no es posible u..u pero las esperanzas son lo único que muere…. ¿no?) y bueno pues este es un pequeño relato, la verdad no estoy todavía familiarizada con esto, no sé si se le llame one-shot o historia, relato así que lo siento por mi ignorancia XD créanme que soy muuuy nueva en esto, pero espero aprender y pasar un buen rato haciendo esto y leyendo también sus historias

Espero que lo disfruten intentare mejorar para ofrecer algo siempre de mayor calidad Este fic es pequeño es como un mini relato o algo así. Quiero ir paso a paso que lo disfruten.

Aa! y bueno como todos hacen esto lo hare: no soy dueño de ninguno de los personajes de vampire knight solo el fic creado

Sayori wakaba estaba sentada en una de las bancas de los hermosos y enormes jardines de la academia cross. La fresca brisa del otoño movía suavemente sus cabellos color caramelo y su falda se movía grácilmente. Una vez más disfrutaba de esas pequeñas ráfagas de aire. Respiraba hondo como si quisiera embriagarse de aquel delicioso aroma, por un momento podría jurar que olía a libertad, por un momento podría jurar que toda su soledad, sus recuerdos, sus problemas y heridas desaparecían, podía sentir como la brisa se llevaba todo eso como si nada existiese y solo fuese ella y esos jardines con la brisa de invitado.

En ese momento sayori despertó de ese pequeño sueño de relajación y se fijó en la presencia que se encontraba vigilándola desde quien sabe cuándo, a algunos metros, cubriéndose entre los árboles.

Ella no dijo nada, estaba cansada de hablar, de preguntar y se entretuvo mirando fijamente a el árbol frondoso enfrente de ella, mientras tanto la presencia que observaba a yori se desconcertado por la actitud de ella, salió de entre los árboles para dejarse ver por completo aunque claro la joven ya sabía quién era. Se acercó hasta quedar a un lado de ella, desde su perspectiva se veía cansada, frágil por un momento quiso estrecharla, para el parecía tan suave, cálida algo que cualquiera en su posición necesitaba, pero abandono ese deseo y casi involuntariamente dijo.

siento….El corazón de la joven se estremeció al escuchar la voz de aquel joven, pero ella no mostraba ninguna expresión, su mirada fija en el árbol, sentada, derecha, rígida queriendo estar segura de sí misma pero dentro estaba hecha pedazos.

-.L-lo siento mucho sayori. La voz de aquel joven casi se quebraba. dejo ver la preocupación, la culpa que sentí por verla así.

Pero aquel frio y solitario cazador entendía al fin, pudo sentir lo que ella que eso no era más doloroso o menos de lo que el sentía era diferente y él se sentía responsable.

La oscuridad de su corazón empezó a sanar gracias a ella pero él? Como podría hacerle sentir lo mismo como acercarse. Hacía tiempo que no solía ser cálido que olvido por completo como serlo pero gracias a sayori él lo sentía, sentía calidez lo que le hacía sentir egoísta al no saber ayudarla.

Zero se sentó en la banca junto a ella mientras que la joven seguía sin expresión casi con la mirada perdida.

No había solución, cura o remedio, sus heridas los comían lentamente el dolor era silencioso y profundo.

tienes por qué disculparte zero-kun. Zero se sorprendió, no esperaba respuesta alguna de ella, pudo cerciorarse de que en realidad ella estaba echa pedazo por dentro.-nadie tuvo la culpa, ni tú, ni el director, yuuki, kaname-sempai, takamiya-sensei …..ni si quiera yo, nadie pudo haber evitado lo que paso, ni siquiera ahora…..nadie puede remediarlo…ni un cazador, ni un vampiro…..ni siquiera la sangre de un sangrepura….ni la esencia de booldyrose o artemis o la de cualquier arma de un cazador. Sayori no se dio cuenta cuando empezó a derramar lágrimas silenciosas, en realidad no se sentía triste o enojada, lo más preocupante es que ella…no sentía nada.

Zero ya no podía más, estaba asfixiado, cansado, harto e impotente, el vacío que tenía en su pecho se había vuelto más hiriente y agresivo para sí mismo y ahora, ver así a sayori, a la amiga de yuuki, a la que siempre había visto con ella, riendo, viva, feliz, verla ahora parecía ser como ver su cadáver y él no podía regresarle la vida, no podía y no había manera alguna de regresar el tiempo, y si eso para le rogaría a yuuki, al director a todos que ayudaran a yori, por dios hasta se incaria a kuran kaname para que la ayudara….pero ya no, porque ya es muy tarde y ya hay demasiadas heridas que no se puede curar.

!, porfavor!, recuerda más!, recuerda los viejos tiempos con yuuki, en la academia, yo saltando clases! El directo cross! Yori!. Zero se incoó enfrente de ella, pero ella, seguía perdida solo recordando lo de unos cuantos meses atrás, solo guiándose por lo poco que quedaba en su corazón, se sentía rara, porque era como si un sentimiento, como si un recuerdo quisiera despertar en su ser pero como si algo lo bloqueara, algo doloroso.

En ese momento sayori poso sus ya apagados ojos miel en zero, sonriendo lastimosamente tratando de aliviar su preocupación.

-.n-no puedo, me duele recordar…..zero ….ya no tengo nada y solo puedo pretender que te conozco, porque en realidad tú y todo esto es extraño para mi….zero se quedó estático y sayori comenzó a llorar..- te juro que quisiera recordarte!, a yuuki y al director corss, pero no puedo, no puedo. Sayori empezó a llorar descontroladamente, a llorar por desesperación, una que parecía ser espesa y agonizante.

Zero instantáneamente la abrazo, aferrándose a ella y ella a él, zero la protegería por el resto de su vida y le enseñaría la vida porque ahora ella ya no sabía quién era.

Zero haría pagar a los que pusieron a su joven mariposa así, arrancándole una ala para que agonizara hasta perder la otra, pero no, él no lo permitiría, ni el ,ni cross ni kaito, o yagari-sensei, porque desde hacía tiempo ellos la habían conocido y habían compartido una amistad con ella y verla ahora era un recordatorio de venganza.

Los dos jóvenes se quedaron ahí, abrazados y queriendo desaparecer de ese mundo, cerrando los ojos tan fuerte creyendo que al abrirlos de nuevo, todo estaría bien.

Eyy! Bueno espero y lo haigan disfrutando! Díganme que les pareció y que opinan gracias!


End file.
